Character Creation
Character Creation To make the process easier and quickly referenced here is the character creation as it will be used in this game, Scroll of Errata is in use which can be obtained for free here. Utilisation of third party software for character creation is approved, be aware though that the current build does not allow for Merits/Flaws, however, it can be useful for keeping track of all those BP and for experience after a character has begun play. Step one: Character Concept This is as it is in the core rulebook with the following requirements. *Characters must originate and be in Lookshy at the start of the game *Backstory's will need to stop just before the point of exaltation as I will run your exaltation as a scene. *Characters are permitted to be part of Dragon-Blooded families, they just haven't received the exaltation to become Dragon-Blooded and have the Stigma that goes with being so weak blooded. *Characters are only permitted to have two traits at 5 before initial xp (this includes attributes, virtues and abilities), that is either two attributes, two abilities, two virtues, or one from two of those three trait areas can be rated at 5 before initial xp is awarded. *After the scenere where characters Exalt there will be a two year lapse in which players will resume their backstory, initial xp of 200xp will be awarded which will not count towards be able to obtain essence 4. *A total of 15% bonus experience will be available for the following, each of which is worth 5% **two short-term goals and one long-term goal that will be in addition to your motivation. **one profession and one confession. ***profession: what profession were you in training for before exaltation? at least 1-dot must go into the skill that represents this profession, alternatively if you were a member of a Dragon-blooded house you can allocate your dots as per a Lookshyan Dragon-Blood-in-training. ****Archery 2, Martial Arts 2, Melee 2 or War 2 ****Linguistics 3 ****Lore 2 ****Performance 1 ****Presence 1 ****Ride 1 ****Stealth 1 ***Confession: Something that the character has hidden from many people that they are remorseful or guilty about, this will be used as a plot device. **Backstory that justifies and provides compelling reasons for your character to have the backgrounds that they do. Changes in Errata Players may raise any of their character's abilities to 5 without spending bonus points. Players receive four dots of specialties to distribute among their character's abilities. Virtue dots can be purchased at 1 dot each, however, willpower is now calculated independently of virtues. Characters begin with willpower rated at 5. Willpower may be purchased at 1 bonus point per dot. Characters may start with (Willpower + Compassion) intimacies without spending bonus points. While selecting charms, characters no longer need to select 5 from Caste/Favoured Abilities. The character may start with any 10 charms she meets the prerequisites for. Charms cost 4 bonus points, or 3 bonus points if they come from a Caste or Favoured Ability. Players receive 18 bonus points at character creation. Specific House Rules Essence At character creation no character may exceed 3 essence. During play Essence increases will be restricted in the following fashion. I have reviewed the amount of XP that will be needed prior to being able to increase Essence. Increasing Essence from 3 to 4 requires the character to have earned and spent 50xp beyond any initial xp the character receives at creation. Increasing Essence from 4 to 5 will require an additional amount of 100xp to be earned and spent. Increasing Essence to 6 and above will be possible prior to the character having lived a century, however this will require certain atifacts and quests to be completed in addition to having further experience beyond the last increase requirement. The bonus experience granted for certain information in the character's background count towards these requirements. I.e. if you get the full 15% bonus you will receive 30xp, which means you only need another 20xp to reach the 50xp earned but you also have to spend this xp and save up another 24xp in order to actually increase your essence to 4. Combos While in 2.5 rules combos can be activated as seen fit, in this game while combos don't require the expenditure of xp or willpower it will still take time to create and manifest combos, at creation 1 combo may be designed. While in play the time to create a combo is only two times the sum total of minimum required abilities of all charms in the combo instead of three in days. A description of the combo must also be given. Adding charms to combos will not require the entire combo to be learned, instead when adding charms to the combo it will take a number of days equal to the number of charms currently in the combo plus an additional two days multiplied by the sum of ability minimum requirements of the new charms. This can be done for any eligible charms that could be placed into the combo, that is if there is already a simple charm in the combo another cannot be added. For Example: Melanie wants to have First Archery Excellency, Trance of Unhesitating Speed, Second Dodge Excellency and Seven Shadow Evasion into the one combo. The abilities required are Archery 1, Archery 3, Dodge 1 and Dodge 4. This sum of these minimums is 9, meaning that it will take 18 days for Melanie to learn her new combo and would also be required to think about how this combo manifests. Melanie has now learned Essence Arrow Attack which she wants to place into her previous combo, as that combo has 4 charms in it already it will take her 4 days, plus 2 days times the Ability minimum for Essence Arrow Attack (which is two). So adding the new charm into her combo will take 8 days of training. Combos will be brought in line with 2.5 once characters complete training for Essence 4, that is once the character reaches E4 they will no longer need to train to put their charms into combos and will be able to make combos on the fly. Category:character creation